Kido Saori (Goddess Athena )/Cure Lullaby (Disney's Star 🌟
'Introduction' Kido Saori(Goddess Athena)/Cure Lullaby is the true & lovely eternal wife of the Phoenix saint , Kido Ikki . She is also a very shy & caring mother to her four children , but at least two are pretty much hiding stuff from her as of right now . She is also known as the reincarnation of the Eternal Goddess Athena but she is still a very strong fighter & a kind woman at heart . 'Early' Life Not much is known about Saori but it was written that a young man named Sagittarius Aiolos found her stranded outside the Sanctuary when she was a very little baby . She was then staying with Aiolos when a dangerous situation broke out somewhere in the Sanctuary and had successfully escaped with her alive . As for Sagittarius Aiolos -the rest is rock & roll . About two or three years later, She was taken in by Mitsumasa Kido-who (presumably) her grandfather but there is actually no physical family relation to them . At the early start of the Intergalactic War, Saori slowly starts to learn that she is indeed the reincarnation of the Eternal Goddess Athena (goes for me as well) , so in order to accept for who she truly is, she is forced to come up with the Galaxian Wars tournament (which that didn't last long .) And she was also heavily responsible for trying to get the stolen Golden Cloth of Sagittarius back from those stupid evil goons . She was also very supportive on the battle of Asgard & the battle against Hades & Poseidon . To make this long story short, Saori is now forever married to Ikki and has four children who's powers have been quickly developing & are trying to accept themselves as eternal . 'Becoming Cure Lullaby' While Saori & Nodoka were on their very first so-called " stakeout " at a local ice cream �� parlor in Honolulu, Nodoka tells her that she 'Kido Saori (Goddess Athena )/Cure Lullaby 's Official Physical Appearances' Saori's appearance pretty much shows her as a very shy, quiet & a very strong fighter for a serious person . But none of us can really tell behind closed doors that she has a very sad appearance but normally hides it from everybody . Now that's what's up! Saori's physical appearance describes her as the same height (and weight) as Honoka , she has long, light purple hair that goes down past her shoulders & cascades down past her back . She has sad-looking light green eyesand used to wear many various types of fancy dresses. Her main one-of course is actually the Goddess Athena attire which describes as her wearing a long white, summery -Like dress with no sleeves, a golden-jeweled belt around her waist , jeweled shoes, golden jeweled armbands on both of her arms, she also wears a beautiful jeweled curved -like hairpin on the side of her hair . Finally she wears a beautiful jeweled necklace along with a golden jeweled choker around her neck . She can also be seen carrying her Athena wand that is extremely very powerful . Saori also has a second outfit that is described as :a short-sleeved bridal -like t-shirt , long 80s style dark purple pants decorated with yellow and red Phoenix style designs all over it, she has her Cure Decor inside the carrier around her waist, a belt with a Phoenix & Athena's symbols on it . She also has her Cosmo gun and her gravity saber around her waist on her second belt . Saori also has her Gundam summoning gauntlet on her left arm and her Gundam summoning bracelet on her right wrist . She can also be seen wearing dark purple shoes with brown soles at the bottom of her feet . Her light purple long hair is done into straight pigtails . She also wears her mask as well . Saori's second outfit that is described as her wearing an Hawaiian style off-the-shoulder shirt with dark purple ribbons on it, a tropical Hawaiian skirt along with her Cosmo gun and her gravity saber around her waist on her second belt , dark purple sunglasses , her Cure Decor in its carrier on the left side of her waist , her Gundam summoning gauntlet on her left arm and her Gundam summoning bracelet on her right wrist and dark purple sandals with tropical flowers ��on them . She also wears a mask on her face . Her third outfit is described as her wearing a dark purple blouse with frills around her neck area , dark blue shorts with flower sequins on them, wear a dark purple sandals with frilly straps on them . Her hair is still in pigtails (same as the Hawaiian attire) but this time , she has dark purple flowers with rainbow �� star barettes in her hair . She also has an 80s aerobics style training excerise outfit that is described as her wearing a sleeveless dark purple frilly leotard completed with yellow and red leg warmers , she wears a Phoenix style sash around her waist while wearing her dark purple & brown shoes on her feet . This time, her long hair is tied up into a bun with a dark purple hair tie in it . Since she is at home, her mask is off but her Gundam summoning gauntlet is still on her left arm and her Gundam summoning bracelet is still on her right wrist , but she removes them after training . She also has a movie exclusive outfit where she is seen wearing an dark purple frilly African style tanktop, competed with African style shorts with her Cure Decor on its carrier and her Cosmo gun and her gravity saber around her waist on her second belt. She wears regulars dark purple tennis shoes with dark purple socks on her feet. Her long hair has been done this time pulled down with African style hair barettes and a dark purple frilly headband on the top of her head . She now wears plain dark purple sandals with African style designs all over them. More of Saori's outfits will be revealed very soon . '1st Prologue -Events That Happened to us During the Intergalactic War (1968-1983)' Saori was pretty much targeted throughout the Intergalactic War. but during that time, she secretly married Phoenix Ikki after being nearly targeted by Polaris Hilda's goons .After that, she almost ends up becoming the primary target of Poseidon -she then tells him right on time that she is married to Phoenix Kido Ikki while carrying Ikki's second son . During the mysterious Galaxian Wars - search for the golden cloth of Sagittarius to the amazing victorious battle in the Asgard Dimension -battling against Poseidon -final battle against Hades, Saori & Ikki were trying to live their eternal normal lives as heroes of planet Earth �� . But, that's when things got ugly when Polaris Hilda decided to send out her goons and try to attack them . Before the battles at the 12 houses began at the Sanctuary, and taking place during the fights against the ruthless Silver Saint known as Lizard Misty , she & Ikki already have 2 order children at that time as they too joined the fight . On their way to go the corrupt Sanctuary, she gave birth to their second two children while showing off a battle plan aboard the Arcadia (their ship) . During the later stages of the Intergalactic War & while winning their fight in the Asgard Dimension , both Saori & Ikki are finally expecting two more children at turn-and once at the end of the Intergalactic War on March 4, 1983 -lastly a son & a fourth daughter that had finally made them become a big happy family . When the year 1983 finally came around, she along with the rest of the eternal Knights of Athena and Hestia went to Berlin, while in thanks in conjunction with President Reagan 's legalized mission, they decided to send in a sniper and kill Kaiba Seto-marking the official end of this horrific war -but the Cold War is not yet over...yet . So in order to end all evil and future wars-came this very serious & important beautiful evening event . 'Epilogue -Aftermath of the Intergalactic War -the Coming of True Peace Festival at the Sanctuary in Greece' Saori & Ikki are seen coming out of the !ain entrance to the main hall at the newly rebuilt Sanctuary in Greece. While there , they quickly catch up with Nono Hana/Cure Yell, Yuiri Fa/Cure Bravery , Yakushijii Saaya/Cure Anju & Pink Tickled /Cure Bubblegum who were also heading up to the main dining hall at the Sanctuary in Greece. but their visit to go see Togusa & his 12 siblings at their coronation ceremony almost got cut short when both Saeba Ryo & Bakura Ryo were trying to terrorize this very important festival . To avoid them from messing with the female guests, Saori/Cure Lullaby uses her Soothing Lullaby Attack along with Cure Happy and her Happy Shower Attack to quickly finish them off ! the night �� ends with Togusa saying his speech , dining their song called Colors of the Wind (Kotoba Rainbow �� e no Kaze) ''while the fireworks were bursting with different colors in the beautiful night �� sky on Planet Earth �� . 'Aftermath of the Coming of True Peace Festival at the Sanctuary in Greece - Back Home in Tokyo at the Newly Rebuilt International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth ��' Back at their newly rebuilt family residence known as the newly rebuilt International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth ��, Saori overhears Ikki getting ready to head for their kitchen while she was singing a very familiar song in her sleep while he quietly leaves their room (they have a sleeping �� baby in there, that's why ...) . Then, she starts moving very snowy til she heard Fuwa click on their TV , telling her to wake up -and this is how it happened .... And oh, the humanity ! That's the same experience that I had waking up to a crazy horror film that nearly scared the heck out of me ! But I'm case if anybody has forgotten, '''Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2:Amazing Adventures Back Home in Tokyo,Japan and Amazing Adventures all Over Planet Earth ��! '''is actually set after episode 48 of the first anime it is actually the 1980s in the future so this is exactly why this video is on here to prove evidence of my sequel's time period . After waking ⏰ up to Tokyo 12 's rude intro and finishing her morning routine, Saori quickly confronts (and defends) Fuwa for turning on the TV without Ikki's permission . She is then confronted by Kinomura Seika/Cure Sugar (and Madoka's adoptive cousin ) & Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star ��-who have overheard Saori's screaming and possibility of strange ranting over Ikki's panic attacks . Hikaru tells her that a mysterious chainsaw-wielding maniac who lives with his mysterious girlfriend in the cabin in the woods somewhere in the heart of Okinawa has been trying to commit strange murders since the last several days during the final (and true closure ) of the Intergalactic War . she also tells her an another horrific incident -involving several of their own Gundam pilots trying to go over there and check that area out but there was still no luck from any of the victims . So that means that Saori will have no choice but to go out there and check it out . Carrying Fuwa in her arms, Seika angerliy tells her no , Saori denies both please from Hikaru & Seika-making them become very worried . 'A Very Unusual Rescue Mission Begins! Head Over To the Mysterious Cabin in the Woods in Okinawa ! Avoiding Their Very First Clash With Asta and his Mysterious Girlfriend! About two & a half hours later , Saori finally arrived in Okinawa and then quickly heads off into the creepy woods .She then asks a local tour guide of he knew where the cabin in the woods was located at. In response , he then quickly tells her " Please don't go over there ! It's like a 24 hour horror movie up in there ! Whatever you do, don't go near them woods ! Here in this country of Japan , violence and extreme crime are pretty much obsolete -meaning that they became extinct due to the horrors of the Intergalactic War . Now I warn you again, lady !,Don't go into them woods of you know what's good for you ! " Saori shrugs at the tour guide and continues to sneak off til she ran into Kurosaki Alice-a girl who is actually the daughter of Kurosaki Ichigo & Kurosaki Rukia -who tells her that she followed a red trail leading them to the cabin . while there, both her & Alice witness a victim running for his life, a woman who looks as if she was covered in ketchup (that's A lie...) and Ladorio-Kurenai Shu, who was trying to keep the masked killer from attacking any more innocent people . Saori tells Alice to get her a wire cutter & a nutcracker (O.K., now that's totally not going to work...) After preparing to disconnect the chainsaw , Shu tells the girls to not try to provoke him as he catches the chainsaw with his own bare hands . Saori takes out her dark purple Cure Decor from her summertime beach bag and begins to turn into Cure Lullaby . To purify the suspected killer, she uses the Lullaby Arrow Shot Attack! as he falls to the floor . After quickly saving this lives, Ladorio-Kurenai Shu finally shakes her hand but the gray cloud of unease still hangs over their heads when professional exorcist named Yamano Van came out of nowhere and moved everybody out of the way as the killer got up & tried to attack them . Cure Lullaby , along with Kurosaki Alice , Ladorio-Kurenai Shu & the victims that they just saved -have been forced to move down to the hidden basement where the suspected killer 's bodyguard lives . And while there....He starts to tell them about Yamano Van 's family history -leading them to a nasty conflict between the arrival of Hikaru, Seika, Fuwa , Jasmine, Mai & Mana as well as the behind the scenes look from Van's dangerous secret... '''Saving Yamano Van From his own Insanity -Saori Uses Lullaby Blade ! Thanks to the kind bodyguard 's advice, Cure Lullaby , Kurosaki Alice, Ladorio-Kurenai Shu & the victims that they saved began to start trying to help Van -and to be concluded to a terrible result, Kris (A girl who was staying with Valt & Aiolos at a snow tavern somewhere in the snowy mountains of Siberia ) quickly gets in front of them, stretches her arms out in protection mode -finally gets severely injured from Asta's chainsaw . angered & turning into a fiery rage, Cure Lullaby tells Alice that they will need Ladorio-Kurenai Shu's help of them can turn Asta over to the Metropolitan Tokyo Police Headquarters -however, Asta tells them that "If any one of y'all tries an suicide mission to turn me over to the FBI , it's going to y'all & my lucky chainsaw ! Y'all got that !? " Now becoming official targets of Asta's chainsaw death trap, Lullaby final calls out her Canary Bird Lullaby Flute -putting Asta to sleep . After that, she is quickly interrupted by the professional exorcist Yamano Van as he prepares to kill Asta with his Third Holy Scripture -but is then put to sleep thanks to Lullaby's flute -But when is about to finish the song, she finally gets her Twinkle Imagination . About two or three hours later, they are finally greeted by an already irritated Cure Star, Cure Sugar, Fuwa, Cure Seashell , Cure Chorus, Cure Lyric & Cure Heart along with Pegasus Seiya, his eternal virgin adoptive daughter Cure Pegasus-Selene, his eternal wife Eagle Marin/Cure Strawberry , Prunce , Sharuru & Phoenix Ikki -who is Saori/Cure Lullaby 's husband finally ran over to them -carrying a heavy sigh of relief over their heads . Now reunited with the rest of the Gundam pilots of the newly rebuilt International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth ��, Cure Lullaby tells Asta that they will need his confession in order to find out what happened . Asta tells them that he protects himself and his mysterious girlfriend with his chainsaw because here was a recent incident that involved two rowdy teenagers who were driving way.....to fast -shooting at their mailbox , damaging their windows with (to me , that's sounds like way too much information , so I'll skip it ) towards their sports van . He also tells them that he kept their guests in their basement til their relatives come by and get them . Cure Heart ends the whole wacky situation by saying " You are a 100% homicidal maniac as well as a 100% homicidal blockhead , you know that right ? " Michael tells her that due to the extent of her injuries that could become life-threatening, he advises them that he should take Kris -sama to a local hospital . On the other hand, he promises to file criminal charges against Asta . Meanwhile, Asta angerliy tells Cure Lullaby that if he goes to jail, then what will happen to his only family that he has left ? Michael gives up as Pegasus Seiya was over to him, holding his hand out-telling Asta that he wants to become an ally to them -but Asta responds back by quickly slapped his hand away -making Seiya along with everybody else cry out in pain . Overall, Cure Lullaby tearfully tells Ikki-saying that " Because I have learned a new technique during our courageous battle against Asta , I realized what that technique was about having to do something with teamwork .And thanks to that sweet little innocent bodyguard who lives in their basement , he showed me and everybody else what true courage is all about ...that's how I finally got my Twinkle Imagination . " 'An Amazing Another Dangerous Rescue Mission Begins! Capture the Mysterious Jewel Thieves in Oahu, Hawaii -Rendezvous With Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom, Phoenix Kido Ikki & Kagayaki Homare/Cure Etoile who are Also Located at the Local Naval Shipyard at Pearl Harbor in Oahu, Hawaii ! ' Several days after winning their amazing courageous battle against Asta and his mysterious girlfriend at their cabin in the woods somewhere in the heart of Okinawa, Saori finally forced a local detective agency in London to investigate a possible hate crime that just happened in Oahu, Hawaii . after getting the call from her_back at their family residence in Tokyo, the lead detective of that agency with huge bright red hair and green eyes (covered by his classic Holmes Sherlock hat that he's wearing to cover up his pretty young face ,of course -mind you...they're in London, so what does everybody expect !?) Finally agrees the situation -meaning that he will look into it while preparing himself to destroy Asta's case file . After finishing up this very important call, Saori greets Madoka , her eternal adoptive parents Pegasus Seiya & Eagle Marin/Cure Strawberry, Jasmine, Mai, Ariel, Mana, Yui, Fuwa , Ikki & Hikaru by telling them that " The detectives from the somewhat detective agency from London, England said that they are going to start gathering up both evidence & possible witnesses ASAP . " Now looking very concerned �� and irritated, Hikaru- who is sitting next to Melody -asks"Just what kind of criminal activity are they talking about ? And why are they gathering up all of the criminal evidence for, anyway ? " Saori finishes her sentence with this wimpy answer : " A couple of trigger-happy jewel thieves have just robbed a bank up in Kaneohe . And as far as the situation goes, the Healin' Good Pretty Cure Known as Sawaizumi Chiyu/Cure Fontaine,Hanadera Nodoka/Cure Grace & Bloom Catherine/Cure Forest are among those two suspects . But as far as Catherine is concerned, it seems that both Nodoka & Chiyu are also involved in this horrific heinous crime gone out of control. So in order to have the situation peacefully resolved , Tsubomi, Ikki , Homare , Vanity, Riko, Kathleen, Mirai, Hiro , Rod & Van sneak out of their huge family residence in Tokyo & take Wakiya's private jet over to Oahu,Hawaii . Several hours later, Saori , Mana, Jasmine, Mai, Madoka, Seiya, Marin, Fuwa, Yui, Hikaru, Sayla, Elena, Sharuru, Honoka & Shun all get a surprising call from their Extrollers (80s style cell phones , mind you ) that somewhat resembles the voices of Tsubomi, Ikki, Homare, Vanity, Riko, Kathleen, Mirai, Hiro , Rod & Van has recorded three days before they left for Oahu . but to make matters worse, Yuni tells them that a kidnapping scheme had just broke out at a hotel somewhere in Honolulu (great. Anything else that she would like to add ?) Her twin brother Kamille also came running out of his room & said that those two stupid mysterious jewel thieves have just robbed another jewelry store in that same area ! As Yuni was just about to ask this second important question : Just what on Earth �� is going on here, huh !? What the heck is this anyway !? ''The Animaniacs '' ? Oh, come on now ! After carefully going over their map to lay out their life-saving mission details, Aoki, Hyoga, Lala , Misa , Emiru, Mai, Iris, Yui, Ruru, Elle, Hana , Fa, Chiffon, Sumire, Katsuya, Integral, Saaya, Shiryu, Akane , Shogo, Mipple , Nagisa & Lori also agreed that they would also like to go one of the Hawaiian islands and seek them out before it's too late . Hikari, Jennifer (Miywaka Aitsuki ) , Shoko, Mepple, Lacus, Lira , Millifulle (their daughter ), Rainbow �� , Mokuba, Minmei, Natsuki (Sakura's twin sister), Sakura, Tickled, Saki, Brite Puppy, Anna, Renge, Yuuya , Carlos, Mai, Michael , Kaede , Hibiki, Kaede, Ake , Ryo, Rei , Seiji , Maetel, Ellen, Satoshi , Naomi, Misty, Ross & Ash had also agreed to go .As for the third group, Romina, Shu, Ayako, Sachiko, Mahiro, Lisa, Kris, Silas , Emeraldas, Ibuki , Miki & Ami have also agreed to go as well . Saori says that once they get there in time to Honolulu, Hawaii , they will be forced to split up into at least 11 groups & must stay as each group -also to never run off on their own unless there is an emergency . after the quick agreement, the eternal Knights of Athena and Hestia of the newly rebuilt International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo, Japan on Planet Earth �� finally make their quick move towards Honolulu , Hawaii . While arriving there , Saori quickly confronts the very suspicious Healin 'Good Pretty Cure Named Sawaizumi Chiyu/Cure Fontaine,Hanadera Nodoka/Cure Grace & Bloom Catherine/Cure Forest -who were trying to board their ship with a very loud Latte , trigger-happy Rabirin along with the other two fairy mascots who have decided to,try to hold our eternal heroes & heroines hostage -but it ultimately failed in the nick of time . Now that the eternal Knights of Athena and Hestia have met the Healin 'Good Pretty Cure, there is a 100% chance that they could become life-threatening homicidal maniacs & song with that...things could get very ugly from here on out....Now nearing the beautiful Hawaiian islands, Saori is seeing punching Chiyu in the face for trying to sneak up on her on purpose . Chiyu tells her (as a last resort) that she had seen several of their own Gundam pilots located at Pearl Harbor in Oahu, Hawaii . As a drastic sign of a dramatic change of course is made to Oahu, Hikaru, Seika & Fuwa decided to head over to their ship's main launch pad to go get their Gundams (Fuwa is inside Seika's Gundam) while they heard Seiya telling them to politely wait until they get there to the Hawaiian islands . After getting on her Queen Lady Star �� Gundam., Hikaru tells Seika that there have been very unknown strange occurrences that have been spending all over the Hawaiian islands . Seika agrees after when she got on her Sugar Teddy Bear Gundam and placing Fuwa on her lap , saying that those same occurrences are actually coming from where some of their own Gundam pilots are located near Pearl Harbor . After smiling & nodding with her as their only best agreement, Hikaru clicks on her Gundam's intercom, telling everybody that since the Healin 'Good Pretty Cure have told the truth against their will, Pearl Harbor has now become our very first investigated target. Now arriving in Pearl Harbor for the very first time, Seika, Hikaru, Shaina, Fuwa, Mai, Jasmine , Mana, Sharuru, Shun, Honoka , Hyoga, Lala, Aoki, Melody, Moop & Foop , Carlos, Kaede, Sayla, Elena, Anna, Ikuto, Reina, Touma , Prunce, Saki, Seiya, Madoka, Marin, Mai, Shypre and Coffret , Meia, Christina , Ariel, Ikuto, Eric, Nozomi, Komachi with Flounder , Jenny, Nagisa, Lakshu, Karen, Kaede , Miho, Rin , Shiryu, Akane, Setsuna & Minmei have already decided to be in one group , as well as for Kiryu, Nico, West, Urara, Rin, Ran (Miraihontas), Cicely , Seabook, Mayu, Cicely & Seabook's children, Coco, Natts, Aroma, Megumi, Hime, Lilo, Ohana, Nani, Olina, Shogo, Rosetta, Jenny, Minami, 'Arriving In Honolulu, Hawaii . The Start of an Early Nighttime ��Luau Festival Gets Underway in Honolulu - Catch the Mysterious Jewel Thieves Before They Run Away & Reveal Themselves !' Now that they finally arrived in Honolulu, Hawaii , Nodoka tells them that she caught the two mysterious jewel thieves buying stuff near a beach shack while trying to tell the eternal Knights of Athena and Hestia about how she had sensed their sneaky presence . While there, Nodoka & Saori were both keeping watch for the two mysterious jewel thieves from a local ice cream parlor . Saori says that there is definitely something fishy going on due to the fact that these two mysterious jewel thieves have more than what they have under their sleeves . Nodoka also tells Saori that she was talking about the same " fishy fishy " scent that Ikki wouldn't dare " to make that so-called stinky tofu with fish fillet mixed together in it . Secretly working together with them is Asta & his mysterious girlfriend 's innocent quiet bodyguard named (yep-we guessed it) Legolant Henry -who was actually trying to catch up to them but instead-stopped by for some vanilla ice cream �� (heck....no) . Saori & Nodoka were very spooked by the way Henry came over to them . Saori tells him " How on Earth �� did you get away from that creepy cabin in the woods ? " Nodoka had also asked the same question as well .But just as soon as Henry was getting ready to respond, the two mysterious jewel thieves came running out of 'Getting Ready for the First Annual Upcoming International Baking Competition at the Struggling Family-Friendly Business at the Heart of A Local Shopping Mall in Downtown Shinjuku in Tokyo ! ' 'The International Baking Competition Heats up Towards the Finals ! Beware of the Mysterious Pretty Cure Named Yagami Saeko on A Very Hideous Day Full of Heavy Embarrassment -Yagami Saeko has Officially Revealed Herself to be Cure Gravity !' 'Answering to A Mysterious Distress Call-Journey to the Country of Africa -Head Over to An Another Dangerous Rescue Mission to the Sahara Desert ! Meeting & Bonding With the Two Desert Bandits Known as the Kinomiya Brothers and Their Very Adventurous Twin Sisters Known as Cure Nile & Cure Jewel !' 'Finding the Healin' Good Pretty Cure Known as Sawaizumi Chiyu/Cure Fontaine, Hanadera Nodoka/Cure Grace & Bloom Catherine/Cure Forest & Saving Them From the Neo-Zeon Federation 's Zombie -Like Goons in the Nick of Time !' 'Losing Both the Healin 'Good Pretty Cure Known as Sawaizumi Chiyu/Cure Fontaine, Hanadera Nodoka/Cure Grace & Bloom Catherine/Cure Forest and Their Elemental Bottles -and Then Regaining Them ' '2nd Prologue -En Route to Nairobi, Kenya ! Walt Disney Pictures Presents -A Harmony Gold Production -Eiga Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2:Amazing Adventures Back Home in Tokyo, Japan and Amazing Adventures all Over Planet Earth ��! -Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 The First Movie -Amazing Stardust Memories!' 'Oh-No, not Again ! The Healin 'Good Pretty Cure Have Been Kidnapped ! Head Over to Mumbai, India While Secretly Attending the Bonalu Festival -Get the Healin 'Good Pretty Cure out of There Before it's too late!' 'While Finding & Losing the Healin 'Good Pretty Cure Known as Sawaizumi Chiyu/Cure Fontaine, Hanadera Nodoka/Cure Grace & Bloom Catherine/Cure Forest Once Again-Van & Saori go After Them on Their Own !' 'Mission Accomplished! Enroute to an Another Amazing Adventure Known as A Very Unusual (and Very Extreme)Rescue Mission Begins in Big Trouble in Beijing, China !' 'Oh, Great & Good Grief ! Not Again ! The Healin 'Good Pretty Cure Have Been Kidnapped....Again for a Third Time in a Row ! Save the Struggling Local Family-Friendly Chinese Food Restaurant at a local Shopping Mall in Bejing ! Rescue the Healin 'Good Pretty Cure Known as Sawaizumi Chiyu/Cure Fontaine, Hanadera Nodoka/Cure Grace & Bloom Catherine/Cure Forest From the Evil Neo-Zeon Federation 's Emperor ! As Well as Protecting The Families and the Women and Children-Come on Out- Ultra Lullaby Attack !' 'Epilogue-Awakening of A New Lullaby -Next Stop , Shanghai ! Kidnapped for A Fourth Time in a Row! Haven't we Had Enough? Rescue the Healin 'Good Pretty Cure From A Very Huge & Unusual Chinese Palace !' 'Third Time's the Charm ! Meeting & Bonding With the So-called Knights of Shanghai Known as Kawaii Shizuka (A.K.A Queen Rambo ), and Her Silly Sidekicks Known as the Cat's Eye Pretty Cure & The Final Battle in Shanghai -Come on out-The Ultra Super Shining Sparkle -Soleil -Andromeda -White-Lullaby Ultimate Attack ! & Next Stop, Enroute to Hong Kong ! But don't Count on a Mischievous Countess as the Healin 'Good Pretty Cure Mysteriously Disappears & ends up in the Ancient World Labyrinth.....if They Don't Quit....' 'The Ultra Super Shining Twinkle Imagination Attack ! Mission Accomplished ! Rescue Mission Completed ! Now Running Into Queen Rambo & the Cat's Eye Pretty Cure Once Again -This Time at A Local Shopping Mall in Hong Kong !' 'Bonding With the Queen of Firepower With A Mysterious Death Wish & the Cat's Eye Pretty Cure Once Again ! Saving Hong Kong Once and for all ! Asta & His Mysterious Girlfriend Finally Joins the Eternal Knights of Athena and Hestia !' 'Disney's Pretty Cure All Stars -Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 :Amazing Adventures Back Home in Tokyo,Japan and Amazing Adventures all Over Planet Earth ��! The 1983 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Holiday Special !' 'Walt Disney Pictures Presents -A Harmony Gold Production -Eiga Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 The Second Movie -Amazing Tokyo Christmas Vacation! Walt Disney Pictures Presents -A Harmony Gold Production -Eiga Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2:Amazing Adventures Back Home in Tokyo,Japan and Amazing Adventures all Over Planet Earth ��! Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 The Third Movie:Amazing Shinjuku Private Eyes !' 'Trivia' for the First Part of This Disney Anime *Kido Saori (Goddess Athena)/Cure Lullaby is actually the first of four official Goddesses here on Earth ever to become a Pretty Cure/Gundam pilot . *She is also one of the very first eternal married women who is not a virgin but is still able to become a Pretty Cure/ Gundam pilot . *Somewhere between TV episodes 03-15, Saori has acquired some very rare special skills while traveling to several parts of the Earth �� . For example in Episode 03-Saori started learning how to use a surfboard while unknowingly catching waves with Hanadera Nodoka/Cure Grace while trying to capture the mysterious jewel thieves -turning it into a surfing competition . She also knows how to do a hula dance whenever she heard Ikki & Tsubomi tuning up their mini radio while Saori & Homare are learning how to do the hula dances . *In Episode 04-Saori can be seen making a very special Hawaiian dinner while being forced to go undercover & attending a very special luau event as a part of their last resort to capture the mysterious jewel thieves . This very special Hawaiian dinner was made by both Saori & Homare -but there was nobody else in their huge happy family who would want to become a taste tester . As a result, her & Homare ended up having no choice but to use the Healin 'Good Pretty Cure Known as Sawaizumi Chiyu/Cure Fontaine,Hanadera Nodoka/Cure Grace & Bloom Catherine/Cure Forest to become their only taste testers . Despite Ikki's secret spicy recipe being added in, the dinner became a huge success . WARNING : The ingredients put in this dinner actually contains the same spicy recipe that Ikki constantly used . Please don't try this at home ! *In that same episode , after finding the two mysterious jewel thieves in the nick of time, Saori develops a very powerful catchphrase that says " Don't give up or do what they say ! Soothing Lullabies ! " She also has a very rare ability that lets her use her high agility skills to take the stolen jewels from the two mysterious jewel thieves . After being thanked by the little girl and her siblings, Saori says " Olhane-ou " which actually means " goodbye " in the Hawaiian language while " Aloha " actually means " hello " or " good day to you all " -also on the Hawaiian language . *In episode 05, Saori quickly confronts Tsubomi, Ikki & Homare about an upcoming event that is actually taking place in downtown Tokyo . She is then quickly confronted by Fuwa, Seika & Hikaru -telling her that this could be a deadly trap planted by the Neo-Zeon Federation . Saori agrees and decided to get registered . The next day , it was rumored that this event was actually taking place at a struggling family-friendly bakery restaurant ! In order to get this peacefully resolved ASAP, Saori decides to go 'A Mysterious Distress Call Comes out of Nowhere -Asta & His Mysterious Girlfriend Finally Comes to Visit us ! Enroute to the Historic Beautiful Country of the Netherlands -Let's go to Amsterdam! ' ' ' 'Meeting and Bonding With Daimon Masaru -A Young Man who Lives at the Historic Frank Anne House ! Gathering the Mysterious Very Important Information From Anne's Diary .....' Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Mothers Category:Disney's Star�� Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 Category:Dark Purple Cures Category:Light Using Saints of Both Goddesses Athena & Hestia Category:Main Goddesses